The invention relates to generators for portable devices, and more particularly to piezoelectric generators.
Transducers such as piezoelectrics, electrostrictors, and magnetostrictors, can be used to convert one form of energy to another. Energy from a mechanical input, for example, a periodic force applied to a device containing a piezoelectric or electrostrictive material, can be converted to electric energy. Therefore, such materials provide a means for harvesting electric power from a mechanical input.
The equations for such a piezoelectric element can be written as:ky−Nv=FNy+Cv=Qwhere y is the deformation of the transducer element, F is the force applied, v is the voltage across the electrodes of the transducer, Q is the charge produced, k is the equivalent stiffness of the transducer taking into account any mechanical amplification or geometric factors, N is the piezoelectric constant scaled by appropriate geometric factors, and C is the capacitance of the device.